fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
Akushi Chapter Two
When Sasuke awoke, there was three things he noticed. One, his whole body hurt like hell. Two, he felt as if he was on fire. And three, Kabuto was nowhere to be found. Sasuke tried to sit up, but his back reacted violently causing a yelp to escpe from his mouth. Sasuke relised that it would be a while before he could move freely. Similar to how one would solve for musle cramps, Sasuke moved a small part of his body at a time. It took about an hour, but he was able to walk without any restraints (at least the pain wasn't that bad). After using the bathroom, Sasuke decided to explore around the place for a while before being found by Kabuto. "Well, it seems that the little birdie has found it's way out of it's nest." Kabuto said surprising Sasuke. "So, how are you feeling after the operation?" "A little sore." Sasuke admited. "But other then that I feel just fine. Actualy, I feel quite better then I normaly do even after a days worth of rest and-WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE FUCK ''DID YOU ''DO ''TO MY EYES?!!" Sasuke shouted while unexpectedly turning to face a mirrior. The appearence of his eyes were golden in color with small, blood-red, diamond-shaped irides. Inside them were black pupils. "It's one of the results of the operation." "Well? What is it?" Sasuke asked impatiently. "I decided to give you the DNA of all the four great Doujustu." Kabuto explained. "I see that this is the respected result. I think I might have created a new Doujustu." "A new doujustu then? I think I'll call it the Kagegan." Sasuke said after some reletive peorid thinking. "Dark wheel eye? Thats quite a relevant name to it, I guess." Kabuto smirked. "So tell me, what powers do I have now?" Sasuke impatiently asked. "That eager for some training, hugh? Well, I soppose the faster you do this, the faster you can become more powerfull. Seeing the look on your eyes. I believe that all four DNA samples were accepted and thus you have every abilitly of all four doujustu." "Well, this is quite...perplesious." Sasuke adminted. Kabuto barked a laugh. "In order for you to fully understand your abilitly, I must lecture you on the four Doujustu. Think you can keep focus long enough?" Sasuke nodded. "Verry well then." And with that, Kabuto began his lecture. "There are four great dojutsu's…the Sharingan, the Byakugan, the Rinnegan, and the Taifugan. There are several other dojutsu's that are random offshoots of the originals. But none of them can truly compare to the original four. For each of the original four have a second stage, the second stage being the double edged sword. The four great dojutsu's however powerful, are also incapable of blending. No two dojutsu's can create a more powerful hybrid. For when a dojutsu activates, it becomes a permanent part of them, and will be passed onto their offspring. The other dojutsu will remain in the genetic code. But if you activate one dojutsu, you cannot activate the others, even if they are in your genetic code. Each dojutsu has a strength and power that rivals the others." "If thats the case, then how did my Kagegan came to be?" Sasuke asked. "Because it was done through artificial means and not the natural genetic operation." Kabuto explained. "Now, lets talk about the four doujustu in general." "The Sharingan, dojutsu of the Uchiha clan, is capable of copying any ninjutsu, genjutsu, or Taijutsu, tracking movements before they happen, being able to hypnotize ones opponent through mere eye contact, and a limited ability to see various chakra types through colors. But its greatest strength lies in its second stage where it gains Hijutsu. In the cannon; the Mangekyou Sharingan eye, is capable of using the black flames of Amaterasu, the eternal illusion Tsukuyomi, the Unstoppable warrior Susanoo, and the raging vortex Kamui. But to gain the Mangekyou Sharingan, you must kill the one that means the most to you, whether it is your friend, sibling parent…or lover. But when you gain the Mangekyou, its power will not last forever. Gaining the Mangekyou causes the user to slowly go blind; using the Mangekyou even once will accelerate the process. The only one to ever find a way around this, was Madara Uchiha. So desperate to keep the power of his almighty eyes…he murdered his younger brother and placed his brother's eyes in his own. His power remained, but he never went blind again, becoming the first Uchiha immortal." Of corce, Sasuke already knew this, but he was not gonna interupt a good story. "The Byakugan, dojutsu of the Hyuuga clan, capable of seeing chakra in all of its forms at a much higher level than the Sharingan, seeing things at a telescopic vision, seeing through solid objects, and seeing around oneself at a "near" full 360 degrees. Like the Sharingan, the Byakugan's greatest strength lies in its second stage. The Bankaygou Byakugan, the epitome of the Byakugan's cycle, capable of seeing 10 times further than the regular Byakugan, along with no blindspot, giving the user a perfect 360 degree vision. No genjutsu can affect the user and this version of the Byakugan, and it's chakra sensory skills are so powerfull it can use the targets chakra against them by making it unstable, turning genjutsu against the caster and can possibly turn ninjutsu attacks on him or her. Addational controll allows the user to blow things up by forcing concentrated chakra into a single point, and breaking into other's minds. The user is able to "summon" and manafest thier inner personailties similar to Susanoo, and the user also gains the abilitly of Phyiconics (telepathy, telekenisis, intagability). But using the eye slowly causes the pressure of the highly concretrated chakra to build up and up untill the users brain literly explodes to death. The only way to avoid this is to find your true happiness as a way to prevent the chakra build up from stress. Only one has ever achieved this, her name was lost to history. But she did not want the Hyuuga clan to ever control this power. She made sure that all future generations of Hyuuga were cold and detached to prevent them from ever being close to anyone." Sasuke widned his eyes a bit. He never would have guessed the Hyuga to be that powerfull. "The Rinnegan, is the dojutsu of the Uzumaki clan. In addition to enabling the user to quickly master various jutsu, the user may also use all six forms of chakra nature transformation which literally allows its user to use any technique they wish. It also allows one to create the paths of Preta, Naraka, Human, Deva, Asura, and Animal; each path having his or her own specialty. Like the Sharingan and the Byakugan, the Rinnegan also allows the user to see chakra, including otherwise hidden barriers. Like all of the four great dojutsu's, the Rinnegan has a more powerful second stage. The Akuma Rinnegan, the epitome of the Rinnegan's cycle, capable of using the sub elements, including Hyoton, Mokuton, and Yoton, as well as all other sub elements; one can also actually place the original soul of someone and bring them back to life, whether it be in their old body or a new one. But the moast powerfull abililty allows the user to copy and sence other peoples bloodlines; though such an effort puts a gret amount of strain and pain on the user. To obtain the Akuma Rinnegan you must save the life of a person whom who despise the most, no matter who it is. The Akuma Rinnegan's power comes at a price however, by gaining the Rinnegan you no longer need to eat, drink sleep, or do any other necessities of humans, but if you do not, then you slowly begin to wither away into nothing more than a crippled pile of flesh, waiting for someone to either kill you or await until your imminent demise. The only one to find a way around this was the Sage of Six Paths. When he was near the crippling point, he reabsorbed the power of his six paths, no longer being crippled, but being in the perfect body for one his age. He had only one child, but he wanted to make sure that the knowledge of how to gain the second level was lost to time. He left knowledge of only the Rinnegan, not the Akuma Rinnegan. His last surviving remnants were Kushina Uzumaki, and Nagato Uzumaki." Uzumaki. That got Sasuke thinking about the dobe. "The Taifugan, dojutsu of the Namikaze clan, capable of using pure chakra to a much higher extent than a regular shinobi, they usually become incapable of using any element outside of their natural affinities, it can force chakra to take different forms, ranging from that of a shield, a sword, or even a seal, a Taifugan is also capable of recognizing and breaking down seals so long as chakra has been applied to said seal. This Kekkei Genkai, due to it's natural chakra abilities, can also break down, any chakra related justu (as long as it is not a kekkei Genkai) allowing the user to understand it's properties and thus counterattack it. Like all other doujustu, it also gives users the abilitly to see chakra, howerver unlike the others, it allows its users to sense the types of elemental chakras that an opponent possess and allows users to determine almost every jutsu that the opponent can use. The last abilitly of the Taifugan is an extensive memory; when the eye is activated, the user will be able to rember anything they have seen, smelt or herd. Just like the rest of the four great Dojutsu's, the Taifugan has a second stage, the Kurai Taifugan. The Kurai Taifugan has the ability to instantly cast seals that have been broken down by the eye, can fire raw blasts of pure chakra with little effort, capable of manipulating the chakra within a jutsu that has already been cast, and warp the energy around oneself to a minimal degree. This level also gives users a special technique called Igzani, or the abilitly to 'give life' to chakra without the side effects. To awaken this stage you must watch the person you despise most die, watch as the last trace of life exits, their body. The curse of this stage is that you are forever condemned to remember the faces of everyone you have killed or seen die, haunting your nightmares forever. To forget these haunting memories, and prevent yourself from going insane, you must learn to let go of the past and find solace. One who succeeded in this endeavor was Minato Namikaze, the last of the Namikaze clan. Minato Namikaze created two extremely destructive techniques thanks to his Taifugan, one that only another Taifugan wielder could hope to use. He created the Hiraishin for his family's personal technique, and the Rasengan, that only his sensei was able to master ''without the Taifugan. " While he still hated. He did have some newfound respect for the fourth hokage and the dobe, expecialy now that he knew who his parents were. "There is a problem though. It seems like the DNA resetted your eyes. Meaning that you will have to re-train your eye again.This also means that you have lost your Mangeykou abilities as well." Kabuto halfway expected Sasuke to pout like a child or or curse. He didn't even frown. Instead he did is signature arrogant smirk and said; "well then, I might as well get started!" Next Chapter